


Ash and Rumbling

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [13]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry Bluejeans dies, F/M, Gen, Lava - Freeform, Magic lava tho, Taako and Lup have nightmares for absolute ages, Taako loses an arm, Yeah i didn't go particularly easy on them, because I said so, volcanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: In a world with a volcano the nerd pops out of Barry and Lup. This has consequences.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew & Lup, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew & Taako
Series: Writober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 8





	Ash and Rumbling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?

They landed on a planet with a fucking volcano this year. Everyone was excited about it, Barry especially. He’d never gotten a chance to study a volcano and damned if he didn’t do it while he had the chance. Everyone assumed it was a dormant volcano, but boy was it ever not. 

Barry had taken the twins to go study the volcano with him. The people on the planet were friendly enough, and they all had their villages way away from the base so it was more a family bonding experience than anything. The only weird thing was that the ground beneath them almost held an energy. Like something was about to happen. Like vines popping up to vore them all on the spot. Lup and Barry were being, well Lup and Barry. Nerdy and excited and happy, so Taako took it upon himself to be cautious.

Lup had noticed how her brother was acting and told him he was being ridiculous. They’d been out for an hour now and the energy had only been growing, so he really didn’t think so. And just as they were heading back, he was proved to be right. 

Barry and Lup had packed up all of their nerd supplies and were walking towards, Taako, who started walking as they grabbed everything. Lup ran to catch up and talk with her brother about their findings while Barry waddled as quick as he could to catch up. He wasn’t expecting it but suddenly, the energy moved. It moved and started to build, and Taako shared a look with his sister and Barry before they all started sprinting down as fast as they could.

The ground started to rumble and shake and they all struggled to keep their balance. Taako had the sudden realization that they were faster than Barry so he grabbed his sisters arm to slow her down and started to run back to Barry. They hadn’t realised that ash was raining down around them. Suddenly they saw bits of lava shooting out of the volcano head. Taako threw up a shield around himself and Lup while reaching out for Barry, hoping to grab his arm, his shirt anything to be able to pul him in. 

Instead he got a handful of magma, and he screamed. He pulled the remnants of his arm into the shield and focused on keeping it and himself up. Barry had managed to avoid most of it but there was a burn down his face and he was limping. Suddenly they could see lava, a larger, much larger amount, shoot out of the volcano. Enough to completely engulf Barry.

And that’s exactly what did. They heard him scream before it was cut off, his body burned and gone. Lup grabbed her brother by his good arm and got started to move them down the volcano. They moved fast enough to avoid most of the lava spit out by the volcano and anything they didn’t, hit Taako’s shield. By the time they got to the base of the mountain the rest of the crew was running to meet with them. Merle saw Taako’s arm and almost ran into the shield trying to help him. Taako refused to take it down, refused to stop moving until they were all back at the ship. 

About halfway back to the ship Taako hadn’t been able to hold the shield up anymore, he’d been relying on Lup to keep him up. As soon as it was down he was swept into Magnus’s arms and they all started to jog towards the ship, knowing he would still refuse to stop. 

As soon as they hit the gangplank to the ship Merle told Magnus to bring Taako to the infirmary. They all followed allowing Magnus, Merle and Lup into the infirmary first. Upon being put on the table Taako’s hand reached out and Lup took it. Merle took his time examining it, being as gentle as he could. When he stepped back he looked at everyone before saying, “It looks like we’ll have to amputate. There’s no blood flowing to the part of the arm that’s still there.” Taako opened his mouth to speak before remembering something and just gripped onto Lup’s hand tighter. 

Trying to make light of the situation Lup said, “Looks like you’ll just have to use mage hand as your hand huh brobro?” No one had asked yet, merely assumed that Barry was gone. Lucretia turned to Davenport and said, “Davenport, if someone were to check your math, could you possibly make Taako a prosthetic arm?”

“I mean in theory. Merle if you could tell me all of the important nerve endings then…” Taako listened to his family figure out how they could make him an arm to replace the one he lost. It was startling and painful to hear a voice absent, one who would’ve been hyped as all hell about this and bouncing with a hundred ideas. 

It would be okay. The crew would make him another arm so that he could cook with Lup like normal. But the twins wouldn’t leave the ship for the rest of the cycle, and they were heard crying and screaming at night more than anyone would like to admit.


End file.
